He remembers me
by kikithekittykat
Summary: After years of not talking to Hiccup, Tuffnut finally meets him once again and offers him a drive back home. /Just a drabbel, 762 words/


The sky was dark and covered with depressed clouds. Everyone was scattering around like ants trying to run away from the rain, looking for shelter. Hiccup stood under with his dark green umbrella. Thank Odin that he had brought it with him, he knew it was going to rain. Then again he did live in Berk which rained three months of the year and snowed the other months. He looked around with a frown the streets were filed with water and having his prosthetic made things worst. He had to buy his black cat 'Toothless' cat food but clearly he wasn't to make it home on time to feed him.  
"Hey!" He heard someone call, the auburn haired teen looked over to the street next to him and saw a old beat down car. Hiccup gave a confused look to the car.  
"Tuffnut?"  
The driver nodded his head and smiled at him, he looked a lot different the he did in middle school. He used to have short blonde hair because he went through the whole 'I don't want to look like my twin stage.' He now had dirty blonde locks and stubble on his chin, the blonde had a simple black T-shit on."That is my name."He laughed a bit."Why are you out in the rain Hicca?"He asked.  
The freckled teen blushed a bit from the old nick name. Tuffnut would always call him that in middle school, but he never really liked it."How do you even remember me? We haven't talked since middle school...and that was because you picked on me."Hiccup complained before adjusting the giant bag of cat food in his hands."How can I not remember you? Dude you are my friend."  
"If I was your friend then why did you let everyone pick on me?"The crippled teen asked.  
"Dude I was in middle school I wanted to be cool."He chuckled a bit."If you don't believe me let me prove it to you...let me give you a ride home."  
Hiccup looked away."No."  
"Come on man it's raining and I know you hate walking though the rain because of you leg."The blonde teen pointed over to his prosthetic.  
The freckled teen bit his bottom lip before looking at the car and back at the sidewalk. He didn't say a word as he walked over to the car and looked at the taller teen to open the door for him. Tuff chuckled and opened the door for him "Knew you'd come around." Hiccup grumbled something under his breath before he tossed the cat food in the back seat, and took a seat in the front. He made sure to close the green umbrella before getting in.  
Tuffnut smiled as he looked over at the brown haired boy. He always had a scrawny body so it was funny to see his shirts tied back a bit or sewn to fit better. The blonde started the car and drove down the rode."So Hicca you still on the yearbook comity in high school?"He asked to keep conversation flowing.  
"..yeah..."He looked down at his lap.  
"That's cool...so...you enjoy doing that?"  
Hiccup stayed quite before looking at him."Honestly why do you care?"Hiccup said in a cold voice."I mean we haven't talked in like two years and you start talking to me again. You are the cool guy in school."  
Tuffnut couldn't help but laugh."Cool guy? Hiccup where have you been?"He snorted."I am in Home economics, I am in sewing class, I want to be a chef. Not some cool guy in the foot ball team. I am as much as a geek as you Hicca."He smiled at him.  
"A-A chef?"Hiccup chocked a bit."You want to wear an apron and cook and sew?"  
"Yeah dude, I am not a cool guy dude." Tuffnut pulled up to Hiccups drive way.  
"How do you know where I live?"Hiccup asked.  
"I rode your bus dude."He chuckled and put the car on park for the brown haired teen."Now go ahead a feed your cat, I'll see you in school tomorrow." Hiccup looked at him with a bit of shock, he was never this nice before. He got out of the car opening the umbrella before getting the cat food. He walked over to the front door of his giant house and watched as the tan male drove away. With a mouth agape he opened his front door and walked into the kitchen and placed the cat food on the island. He left the umbrella at the front door. He chuckled a bit before looking at Toothless.  
"He still knows who am am..."


End file.
